1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flexible plastic bags having a stiffer header portion.
2. Prior Art
It is conventional to use a header bag for displaying merchandise which frequently is hung on a rack utilizing a hook. A typical header bag is made of a soft, pliable material such as a plastic polyethylene or the like. To support the merchandise and keep the plastic bag from drooping, a stiffening material strip is added to the bag. Usually the stiffening strip is a piece of cardboard or heavier paper glued or stapled to the bag, or the cardboard is coated to enable it to be heat sealed to the thermoplastic bag material. In some forms, the cardboard is cut shorter than the width of the bag and the bag material is heat sealed around it. All these types of construction require special bag-making machinery and cardboard handling equipment and the like.